The Only Girl
by emeralddusk
Summary: Sonny never wanted to make love, but she couldn't say no to Chad. Was it the right decision? Or the beginning of the end for the two? This is real. Stronger T rating


**It wasn't her body...It was never her body. I loved her**

Sonny With a Chance

The Only Girl

The day's filming for So Random! had just ended. Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Miko were going back to their dressing rooms, tired after working all day.

"Hey Tawny, you know what time it is?" Sonny asked her blond co-star.

"Yeah," answered Tawny, pulling out her cell phone. "It's... 8 p.m."

"Thanks," replied Sonny. The teen grabbed a bottle of water off the catering table, twisted off the lid, and drank it as she walked.

"Hey Sonny," greeted Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey," Sonny greeted back. "McKenzie falls done shooting already?"

"Yeah," answered Chad. "Short day. Hey, you, uh...busy tonight?"

"Nope, nothin' planned," Sonny answered.

"Great," said Chad, his heart taking a mild leap. "So, you wanna get some dinner?"

"...Sounds great," answered Sonny, her voice growing excited. "What time?"

"Limo's out front," replied Chad. "Let's go."

The two ran out to the limo, and drove towards town.

Sonny and Chad had been dating for about 2 months, but they often pretended they were just friends for their co-stars' sakes. Things were growing fairly serious, but their futures were uncertain.

After eating at their favorite restaurant, Sonny and Chad road to Chad's house to watch a video. On most of their dates, the two usually said goodbye in the limo and the driver would drop Sonny at her mom's apartment. However, this wasn't going to be a normal night for either of the teens.

The black-haired teen sat next to her boyfriend on the couch, staring at the television.

"...I'm really glad we're together," Chad said, his voice gentle and soft. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Sonny turned to Chad. "Thank you," she replied, bewildered. Chad was never much of a romantic, except on the soap opera he starred in. "You're really...uh...Oh, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I just can't express myself. You're amazing...I can't believe you're mine." The raven-haired girl leaned in and kissed the boy on his lips.

"...I love you," Chad replied, his voice as serious as it had ever been. "I don't want anyone else."

Sonny's heart began to pound. Everything was happening so fast. _What should I say? _she asked herself. _What do I do?_ Sonny just stared at her boyfriend. "Do you love me?" he asked.

Sonny felt a lump form in her throat. The back of her neck began to burn, and she felt her hands shake. "I...I don't know," she said, her voice trembling.

Chad looked down, his heart shattering before Sonny's eyes. "Oh," he said. "I-I'm sorry."

"Chad, no," Sonny pleaded, wracked in guilt. "I...I do love you. I'm just afraid. I don't know what's... What we're...I'm just scared." The teen began to cry, and let her hair cover her shamed face.

Chad put his hand under her chin, and lifted her face up. His strong eyes were like a monument of strength and bravery, like a rock Sonny could lean on forever. "Don't be afraid," he assured her. The boy kissed Sonny passionately on the lips, and stroked back her hair.

The fear was fading. This had to be right, Sonny believed. The boy pulled away slowly. Sonny opened her eyes dreamily.

"Make me a promise," Chad said. "...Promise me we'll always be together... I need that." The cool, superficial image Chad projected to all of his fellow actors had been shattered, and his true self was finally showing. He was beautiful.

"...Yes," Sonny replied, blown away. "I'll always be yours."

"Sonny..." Chad said. "...Let's have sex...Not fake, meaningless sex, but real, meaningful love."

Sonny felt her fear return. She was a virgin by her own choice. She had seen all the videos in health class, heard every talk from her mother, and threw them all away. It was no one else's decision but her's to resist her desires. "...I-I don't know, Chad," she replied, nervously. "I don't...I don't think I'm ready. I want to wait until I'm married."

"We might as well be," replied Chad, as he he knew what she was going to say. "You said we'd always be together...Sonny, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. Please...I have to know this is right." Chad stared into Sonny's eyes. He was so vulnerable. So in need of her to make a decision. What would he do if she said no?

"..." Sonny didn't know what to say. She really cared for Chad, and she would never want to hurt him. He would never hurt her. "...Okay."

Chad smiled such a large, touched smile, and kissed Sonny's warm lips. The two hugged, and Chad began to kiss Sonny on the neck.

The night was young, and the moment would last forever...But would it be for the better?

**I'm not telling people how to live their lives, but no one should ever feel like they have to have sex with someone. Sex and love aren't the same thing. If someone does truly love you, they'll be willing to resist sex for you. Never let your emotions get the better of you. I hope this helps.**


End file.
